Sasuke Uchiha (New Era)
|-|The Last= |-|Blank Period= |-|New Era= Summary Sasuke Uchiha is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them by killing Itachi. After learning the truth of his brother's sacrifice and later proving instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War and being happily redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha and dedicates his life to help protect the village and its inhabitants becoming referred to as the "Supporting Kage" and the only one who can rival the Hokage. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Uchiha Sasuke Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 32-33 during the events of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Classification: Ninja Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Master in Shurikenjutsu, Swordsmanship and Taijutsu, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Statistics Amplification (Can augment his physical capabilities with chakra), Sharingan grants Limited X-ray Vision, Enhanced Sight, Power Mimicry and Precognition, Can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Can see camouflaged targets with the Sharingan, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Paralysis, Sleep Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and Mind Manipulation (Can trap people in Genjutsu without eye contact, and control others with the Sharingan), Summoning (Can summon Garuda, his hawk, and snakes), Sealing, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Chakra Absorption, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Healing with the Preta Path and Naraka Path, Paralysis with the black receivers (Can paralyse and hinder the movements of targets, as well as control them), Memory Reading (Can look through the memories of his targets to gain information), Duplication, Flight (Via the Deva Path and Perfect Susano'o), Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation (The Deva Path allows him to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces, and he create a center of gravity with Chibaku Tensei), Teleportation via Amenotejikara, Body Control and Technology Manipulation (The Asura Path allows the user to create additional mechanical arms and weaponry such as blades, drills, missiles and cannons), Resurrection (Can revive the dead with the Outer Path), Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the minds of targets and extract their souls after making contact with them with the Human Path), and Summoning (Can summon various animals, some of which can fly and bombard targets from above, manipulate water, continuously split into separate entities when attacked, and a demon that instantly kills targets who lie, and can keep and transfer souls with the Animal Path), Can see invisible beings that exist in a separate dimension, Non-Physical Interaction and Weapon Creation with Susanoo |-|Resistance= Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth Seeking Balls), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Poisons, Paralysis Inducement, Ice Manipulation (Possesses better chakra control than Kakashi), Limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Users of Six Paths chakra can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth Seeking Balls and the attacks of Six Paths chakra users can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth Seeking Balls), Minor Resistance to Time Stop (Can observe events in stopped time). Attack Potency: Planet level (Should be equal to Naruto) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto). Lifting Strength: At least Class T, Class Z via Six Paths Chibaku Tensei (Helped lift a moon with Gravity Manipulation) Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Can fight Momoshiki) Stamina: Very high Range: Thousands of kilometers with most jutsu, Cross-dimensional with Amenotejikara (Created a portal to Momoshiki's planet; was also able to sense Naruto's chakra from a separate dimension). Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools. Intelligence: Has shown some cunning in battle, knowledgeable in various ninja arts, and has the ability to copy and learn new fighting styles during a battle. Weaknesses: Lacks his left arm. Traveling between dimensions consumes a great portion of his Chakra reserves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow Clone Technique: The user creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one strong hit and relay their memories and experiences to him. Summoning Technique: The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly.Sasuke can summon Garuda, his hawk, and snakes. Sharingan'' ''(Mirror Wheel Eye): The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra even through solid obstacles, greatly enhances his vision, also allowing him to effectively keep track of swift moving objects, see and give color to chakra, and can even let him see on a cellular scale''.The Sharingan allows the user to copy Jutsu used by others, including combat styles.He can predict someone's movements based on the smallest muscle tension thanks to the Sharingan, allowing him to cleanly retaliate and counterattack without wasting any movements. *'Sharingan Genjutsu': Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing.Sasuke uses the enhanced version of it. '''Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)':An advanced form of the Sharingan. *'Amaterasu': Sasuke summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames, and is said to burn for seven days and nights.Sasuke can manipulate and give different shape to it at will. *'Susano'o': A Gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. Katon (Fire Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. *'Great Fireball': A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. *'Phoenix Sage Fire': This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra. *'Dragon Fire': The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. *'Great Dragon Fire': The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. Genjutsu Sharingan.gif|Rinnegan Genjutsu Kirin.gif|Kirin Greate Fireball.gif|Great Fireball Susanoo.gif|Susanoo Fuma Shurikens (2).gif|Fuma Shurikens Raiton (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness *'Chidori': This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. *'Chidori Current': By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from Sasuke's entire body, allowing him to affect multiple enemies. *'Chidori Senbon': This is one of many variations of the Chidori that uses shape transformation. It is specialised in more speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, all aimed at the enemy. *'Chidori Sharp Spear': This technique uses Shape Transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five metres. Although it's less powerful than the Chidori, its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. *'Chidori Katana': This technique allows Sasuke to channel the Chidori through his chokutō. This makes it unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to go numb, making it impossible for the opponent to move. *'Kirin': Sasuke draws lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and controls it with chakra. However, the preparation time required also decreases the technique's efficiency; if there are no active thunder clouds the user must create them by using fire techniques to produce the necessary storm conditions. Bansho Tennin.gif|Banshō Ten'in Amaterasu.gif|Amaterasu Amenotejikara against Momoshiki.gif|Amenotejikara Teleported Chidori.gif|Teleports Chidori Chibaku Tensei.gif|Chibaku Tensei Rinnegan: Said to be the most powerful and exalted of the Three Great Dōjutsu. It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the Six Paths Techniques, as well as the seventh Path - that is "beyond life and death". *'Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal:' A highly advanced sealing technique that is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them. *'Asura Path': Grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon molding armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. *'Human Path': Grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. *'Animal Path': Grants a Rinnegan user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path requires no blood sacrifice or hand seals. *'Naraka Path': Grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. **To interrogate, the Naraka Path need only catch hold of a person, causing the King of Hell to appear before them. With the victim seemingly paralysed, the Naraka Path begins questioning them. **The second ability the Naraka Path possessed is the ability to repair any damage. To do so the Naraka Path has the King of Hell ingest the damaged body with its tendril-like arms into its mouth, then, after some time, the destroyed body will emerge from its mouth, completely rejuvenated. *'Deva Path': Grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. *'Banshō Ten'in': Is a technique that manipulates attractive'' force to pull matter towards the user at will. It has the same five second limit as the Shinra Tensei. It is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other. *'Shinra Tensei': Is the Deva Path's ability to manipulate repulsive force at the user's will to push matter or techniques away. *'Chibaku Tensei': Is a technique which is channeled through the Deva Path. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki notoriously used it to create the moon and trap the Ten-Tails' body inside of it. Sasuke Uchiha is also capable of using this technique. He used it to hold the Bijuu in captivity. '''Amenotejikara': A ninjutsu using the Rinnegan received from the Sage of Six Paths. With in a certain range, the jutsu user can switch himself with the location of a target object in an instant. If the user switches himself with other objects in close-range combat, the user can evade enemy attacks in an instant, and can also attack by switching himself with a kunai or other weapon. Sasuke later developed this technique even further, allowing him to travel between dimensions, and even transport others to said dimensions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Naruto Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Healers Category:Memory Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Technology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Animal Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Needle Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Married Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Husbands Category:Tier 5